Rideback
Rideback (ライドバック''Raidobakku''), typeset in Japan as RIDEBACK and RideBack, is a Japanese manga series created by Tetsurō Kasahara. It was serialized in Shogakukan's monthly Ikki magazine from March 2003 to January 2009, spanning a total of ten volumes. Set in Japan in 2020, it follows the story of female student Rin Ogata as she comes across a two-wheeled automobile robot known as a Rideback. In 2009, it was adapted into an anime TV series by Madhouse. At Anime Central 2010, anime distributor Funimation announced that they have licensed the series for North America with its release planned for 2011. Plot In the future, an organization called the GGP has taken control of the world. Rin Ogata was a promising up-and-coming ballet dancer, but suffered a serious injury while dancing and decided to quit. Years later in college, she comes across a club building and soon finds herself intrigued by a transforming motorcycle-like robotic vehicle called a "Rideback". She soon finds that her unique ballet skills with balance and finesse make her a born natural on a Rideback. Characters Musashino University Rideback Club ;Rin Ogata (尾形琳''Ogata Rin'') :The protagonist of the series. Born in Japan on September 11, 2001. Her parents were Yuki and Munetatsu, and due to her mother being a talented dancer, was therefore expected to be their natural successor, having participated in dancing competitions from a young age. However, in 2017, she fractured her left foot while dancing and subsequently decided to stop dancing, later enrolling in the theater department of Musashino University, where she first comes across Rideback. ;Haruki Hishida (菱田春樹''Hishida Haruki'') :Second year student in the English department and Rin's senior. An enthusiast of Ridebacks. ;Tamayo Kataoka (片岡珠代''Kataoka Tamayo'') :Third year student in the French literature department and a senior to both to Rin and Haruki. The Rideback champion of Japan. ;Shōko Uemura (上村しょう子''Uemura Shōko'') :Childhood friend of Rin's. ;Tenshirō Okakura (岡倉天司郎''Okakura Tenshirō'') :Head of the Rideback team. Possessing a strict character and a large nose. GGF/GGP This organization is called the GGF in the manga, and GGP in the anime. *''GGF is an acronym for Global Government Force. (世界統治軍 Seikai Toushigun, lit. World Government Army)'' *''GGP is an acronym for Global Government Plan. (世界統治構想 Seikai Toushi Kousou, lit. World Government Plan)'' ;Romanov Kallenbach (ロマノフ・カレンバーク''Romanofu Karenbāku'') :The corrupt commander of the GGP and the main antagonist of the series. He runs the government with a dictatorship approach. ;Misawo Yokoyama (横山みさを''Yokoyama Misawo'') :Lecturer at Musashino University's department of literature and adviser to the Rideback team. In reality, however, she is a member of the GGF. ;Takeshi Tanomura (田能村竹志''Tanomura Takeshi'') :A member of the GGF and a faithful servant of Yokoyama's. ;Munetatsu Itō(イトウムネタツ''Itō Munetatsu'') :Father of Kenji and Rin. ;Keiko Kobayashi (小林径子''Kobayashi Keiko'') :A well-endowed student at Musashino University's department of literature. BMA BMA is an acronym for Borderless Military Alliance (国境なき軍事同盟). ;Kiefer (キーファ''Kiifa''?) :A soldier of BMA. ;Kenji Ogata (尾形堅司''Ogata Kenji''?) :Rin's younger brother. Lawless Group Abitetsu EMPTY TV Anime The anime adaptation of the series premiered in January 2009 on Chiba TV and is scheduled to contain 12 episodes. A 160-second promotional video to the series was previewed at the 2008 Tokyo Anime Fair. Cast Japanese *Rin Ogata: Nana Mizuki *Tamayo Kataoka: Romi Park *Tenshirō Okakura: Rikiya Koyama *Suzuri Uchida: Megumi Matsumoto *Shōko Uemura: Megumi Toyoguchi *Haruki Hishida: Yūji Ueda *Dōta Kawai: Akio Suyama *Romanov Karenbach: Shin-ichiro Miki *Misawo Yokoyama: Risa Hayamizu *Kiefer: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Ryūnosuke Kataoka: Hidenobu Kiuchi *Kenji Ogata: Kazuma Horie *Kei Yoda: Sanae Kobayashi *Nanpū Kataoka: Hidekatsu Shibata *Yūki Ogata: Mie Sonozaki English *Rin Ogata: Tia Ballard *Haruki Hishida: Micah Solusod *Kei Yoda: Cynthia Cranz *Tenshiro Okakura: Bryan Massey *Suzuri Uchida: Trina Nishimura *Shoko Uemura: Kirsti Bingham *Misawo Yokoyama: Jennifer Seman *Tamayo Kataoka: Stephanie Young *Dota Kawai: Chris Burnett *Kiefer: Robert McCollum *Ryunosuke Kataoka: J. Michael Tatum *Kenji Ogata: Josh Grelle *Nanpu Kataoka: T.A. Taylor *Yuki Ogata: Leah Clark Production *Director: Atsushi Takahashi *Series composition and screenplay: Hideo Takayashiki, Ken Iizuka *Character design and chief animation director: Satoshi Tazaki *Art director: Kazuki Higashiji *Color coordination: Satoshi Hashimoto *VFX supervisor: Michiya Katō *CGI director: Tomohisa Shitara *Director of photography: Hiroshi Saitō *Editing: Takeshi Seyama *Music: Takafumi Wada *Sound director: Toshihiko Nakajima *Production producer: Satoki Toyoda *Animation production: Madhouse *Producers: Fuminori Hara, Kazuo Ohnuki, Yasuyuki Ueda *Executive producers: Jungo Maruta, Shigeki Takeuchi, Akihiro Kawamura *Production: Rideback Production Committee (Madhouse, Interchannel, Geneon Entertainment) Theme Songs ;Opening theme :"RIDEBACK" :Lyrics: MELL, composition and arrangement: Kazuya Takase, performance: MELL Episodes Production ;Ending theme :"Kioku" :Lyrics: Younha and Amadori, composition and arrangement: Tablo, performance: Younha feat. GOKU Broadcast Networks